User blog:ReCattailMagnet/Time's End Part One
This is sort of a special "episode" of Snowstorm of Secrets. Prologue He walked out of the building, hoping to see one thing. And that one thing was there. That one thing... How could he explain... Was the end of time itself. The end of time was coming closer and closer, working with him. Suddenly, a shadowy figure kidnapped him. The end of time followed the figure, and it saved him. The end of time only had one more thing to do. End time. In 3. 2. 1. Now, let me tell you how this all started in November, 2013. Chapter 1: The End There once was a lonely penguin named Jay. Jay was a ninja who was the brother of Sensei. He was 22 years old, but he was once 430. His aging process was reversed due to a glitch of a machine that was supposed to turn him into a Puffle. He knew it was coming. Jay walked into the Professional Security Area, where he worked. However, it was actually the cover-up for the PSA, Pixie's Secret Agency. Today was the day that somebody would be voted for the Vice Director. He opened up the secret door to the HQ. From there, he went to the Coffee Break Room. Pixie announced on the loudspeaker, "And the winner is..." Long pause. "CHARLIE!" Confetti rained from the ceiling. The agents celebrated. All the agents celebrated. Except for one. What? You think it was Jay? Of course not! Jay was happy for Charlie. The one agent who didn't celebrate... That one agent was... "Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Jay. The agent stood up and walked away. When he exited the room, the lights turned off and the confetti stopped falling. A television turned itself on. "Agents! I have ten seconds before I..." Locy flew away backwards into something. Her boyfriend, Chad, screamed, "LOCY! NO!" Locy disappeared. It was too late. Locy couldn't be saved. The thing she flew into took form of a penguin. "Present yourself!" it boomed. "Catherine Jay Sensei must be destroyed!" "Who are you?" asked Jay. "You know who I am. You've been running from me all your life. You've always known I would come. You just never wanted to believe yourself. Come to the Town at 5:00 P.M. on March 9, 2014, or else your precious multiverse will seize to exist. A storm is coming, Jay. A storm is coming." It disappeared. The television went off. The lights came back on, and the confetti started falling again. "Who was that?" asked a fellow agent of the PSA, who was named Flames. Jay just stood there, looking at the television. He didn't answer. And then... Tick-tock. Chapter 2: A Couple Months After This March 2, 2014. One week until the end of time. Jay had, well, turned into a whole different person, yet he was completely the same. He was no longer a ninja, but he was a wizard with snow powers. During the week, he acted stranger than usual, hoping that March 9 would never happen. It was in seven days. In seven days, he was going to die. He would only have lived less than 4 months in his new body. Nobody knew who the figure was that had appeared on the television screen except for Jay, and Jay knew him better than anyone. "No," he said. "I can't... Not yet... Why can't I just skip that day? What did I do to die?" Deep down inside, he knew he wasn't going to die. He knew who the figure was, and that it would only die if he did. That figure relied on him to live. He's been running from the day all his life. It was coming too soon. He'd known it would happen since December. He know who it was. It was his best friend, and it was his worst nightmare. He had to do something to prevent the end of time... But what? So he went to the person who'd helped him most. Only one problem. The person who helped him the most was his archenemy. Admiral Percy Jammington XXVI. And then... Tick-tock. Chapter 3: Coffee With The Enemy- And The Narrator Jay knocked four times. That's when Percy opened the door. "Catherine, what are you doing here? Are you trying to destroy me?" he asked. "No, I need your help," replied Jay. "Well then, I was just heading to the Coffee Shop with my girlfriend, Agent Penny Jackson XXVI. Want to come?" "Sure." When they got to the Coffee Shop, the Coffee Shop Guy turned around. "Err, would you like some coffee or something?" he asked. Why does his voice sound familiar, Jay thought. Oh wait, he's-'' "Hey, I remember you! You are in the PSA! I used to narrate things for them, you know. One day, they fired me. "Didn't we fire you because you were plotting to kill us?" asked Jay. "Err, I wanted a mission mainly about the narrator, but nobody would let me, so I sorta made up that thing." "Well, we'll take three coffees," said Percy. "I'll pay." Jay was surprised at his lack of disrespect. They sat down to drink their coffee. Percy and Jay mostly didn't talk to each other, but every now and then, Percy and Penny were interrupted by Jay. The only real conversation they had was when they got their coffee. "Percy, I asked you to help me. If you don't... You'll be gone. I'll be gone. Penny will be gone!" Percy looked at Penny, hugged her, then said, "If I only have a few days left, I want you to know this." She kissed Percy. Percy wiped his beak. "I never really liked you." "WHAT?!" she ran away, crying. "That was harsh," Jay told him. "Yeah, I've done that to a lot of girls. She's part of an agency called the Secret Hidden Intelligence Triangle, which, uh, only has three agents, and I work against them," Percy said. "I tricked her into liking me." "Wait- Secret Hidden Intelligence Triangle would be the S-" "Yeah, don't say it." "Listen, we need to work together, or time itself will end!" Jay told Percy. "Well, I don't really want you alive, so it's a win-lose situation," Percy replied. Then Percy walked away, but then came back and threw Jay's coffee mug on the ground, then walked away again. Jay didn't expect that. Suddenly... Tick-tock. Chapter 4: The Nonexistent Day March 4th, 2014. Nothing happened on this day. I'm not kidding. Absolutely nothing happened. Jay wanted to postpone the end of time, but unfortunately, he couldn't. In fact, he accidentally got closer to it. How did this happen? Let me explain. "Please! Let me use the Time Trekker to go stop it!" Jay begged. "Jay, I told you, it's too dangerous to send someone back in time. It could cause another paradox. Remember what happened last time? That whole thing about Meg?" Gary explained. "It doesn't matter! This is important!" Jay protested. Megg walked over. "I'd say let him do it, what's the worst that could happen? He could die earlier than he's supposed to?" she said. "Thanks for the support, Megg," Jay sarcastically replied. Jay and Gary argued for a while. Suddenly, when Jay was about to freeze Gary, Pixie announced over the loudspeaker, "It's time to go home for the night. See you tomorrow!" Gary walked away, and Jay had to leave, too, since the lasers would activate as soon as Pixie left the building. "Why does everybody hate me," muttered Jay. In the night, Jay realized the argument was pointless. He went back in time with his Time Watch and saved Locy, but he couldn't postpone the end of the universe. Plus, it also caused a paradox because past Jay saw his future self. Long story short, he may have accidentally used a device to steer two planes into the Twin Towers. Also, that paradox completely erased the day Jay left from history. When Jay came back. March 4th, all there was was white. Completely blank, only him. He almost got disintegrated, but that's a different story. Unfortunately, he went to March 5th, and his Time Watch was damaged, and he couldn't fix it until... March 10th. "SERIOUSLY?" screamed Jay. "All that work for nothing?" Everybody was confused. "What work?" they asked. Jay sadly looked at his Time Watch. That night, he looked at his Time Watch again. It had two words on it. Jay jumped up, and he fell down and hit his head on his pillow-rock. The Time Watch may have been threatening Jay, because the two words on Jay's Time Watch were... Tick-tock. Category:Blog posts